Harry Potter and the King of Games
by High Reacher
Summary: Harry Potter didn't just love them, they were like his family. What's with the old man having a picture that Yugi Moto does? Could it be a lost family member?
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Hey, I'm back with a new story! This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh. Just to let people know, the only things that I know about Yu-Gi-Oh is from parts of the TV show, and other fanfics. So, here goes nothing.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Yu-Gi-Oh._

The shadows were acting up; again, but more so this time. Bakura and I were trying to hold them back like we usually did/do, but it wasn't working. We were trying as hard as we could; but they wouldn't budge. We had been doing this for a while, before Bakura was sucked in. "Bakura!" I yelled, but he didn't respond. He was gone.

That all happened within a second, thankfully, I still had enough head to fight back. It was really hard. With every second the shadows came closer to me. The only light was the light that came from my Millennium Puzzle, everywhere else was shadows. The shadows were coming, closer and closer. They were inches away from sucking me in, too.

That's when I woke up.

It wasn't very unusual for Yugi to go to bed and then Yami wake up. This usually happened around the time that a tremor would go through the shadows, and something big would happen. Which, as predicted, something did happen. That was the day Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik learned about modern magic.


	2. Chapter 2: 3 Japanese kids, or 6?

**EEP! Shriek! Squeal! I can't believe how many people I have that have followed and/or favorited this story! Thank you all so much. It makes me actually want to write more, when I know that people will read it!**

**Just so nobody gets confused… Marik is good and Malik is his Yami. (Malik seems like a darker name to me.)**

Harry Potter sat in his room trying to decide if he could do his homework tonight or not. His aunt and uncle were having the neighbors over for some big neighborhood get together, thing. He was supposed to stay in his room, but if they saw any light coming from it, he was afraid of what would happen. He turned to the bird cage in the corner of his room, "What do you think, Hedwig, should I try it?" She hooted as if to say, _'__It's your life, not mine.'_ Harry shrugged; he didn't really expect an answer. Hedwig was just a bird, after all.

At that moment, he heard the door open, and the voices of people filing in. He waited about a minute, so he was sure that they wouldn't just randomly come up and check on him. (He knew that when enough people were there, the Dursleys would stay downstairs.) He then went to the loose floor board, and got out some of his books, a quill, and inkwell. He got a good hour-and-a-half to two hours worth of homework done, before he could tell that people were leaving. He put his stuff away, so he wouldn't get caught.

◊It was all dark… like shadows, but with a purplish hue, it was weird. Harry couldn't see a thing. He heard what he thought were shouts, but he couldn't figure out what the people were saying. He walked towards the sounds, and saw two teens. A whitish/silveryish haired one and a tricolor haired one. He couldn't understand what they were saying, as it was a different language. He thought maybe Japanese, but he wasn't sure. Harry stood watching them for a minute more, before the first teen disappeared. Harry gasped, while the other teen started looking around wildly for what Harry guessed was the other person. That teen also started shouting and staring at the place the other one was… as if waiting for him to comeback. Harry left, he couldn't take it anymore. He walked for a minute or two then stopped, because except for the fact that he couldn't see the other person anywhere, it looked like he was going nowhere. He was contemplating what to do when he saw the white-haired kid in front of him. The kid looked at him and said something in the other language, when Harry didn't respond; he tried a couple other languages, when Harry still didn't respond the other kid was getting angry, "How about English, do you speak that by any chance?" "Yeah, I speak English." "Good, how did you get here?" "I have no idea, I just did." "All right, all right," he said to know one in particular, "I'll ask him already." "Are you a wizard?" "Actually, yes I am, why?" "Do you know a man named Albus Dumbledore?" "Yeah." "The shadows would like you to tell this person to visit us in Japan. And by us, I mean, to go to the house of Marik Ishtar; that's what the shadows want him to know, at least." "Okay, I'll tell him."◊

Harry woke up, _I have to tell Dumbledore_, he thought. He grabbed a piece of parchment, wrote a note to the headmaster _(Headmaster Dumbledore, I need to talk to you about a dream I had. Harry Potter_), and sent it off with Hedwig. **[AN: Harry didn't recognize the two of them, because it just didn't register in his head.]**

**The Next Morning**

Harry Potter felt like the most board person on Earth. He was sitting on one of the swings at the park, shuffling his deck, picking out random and shorting them; then doing it again. It was his Duel Mosters deck. He had those cards since he was 8. He had made a small deck from the discarded cards of Dudley and his friends. The cards felt like family to him, but he did want a real family. The Dursleys were his only living relative he was told, he knew that. He just really wanted someone else.

As far as he knew, he was the only one at Hogwarts who wasn't muggleborn, that had a deck. He had stolen some magazines from Dudley that were about the greatest duelists in the world. He found it kind of odd that all four of the greatest duelists came from Japan. Then again, didn't it originate there or something like that? Harry though it had, but he wasn't quite sure. They were, in order: Yugi Muto, Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, and Marik Ishtar.

He had seen duels between Dudley and his friends, and a few other kids, supposedly from Dudley's school; but he had never been in a duel himself. He hoped to somehow become as good as the greatest, but he wasn't exactly sure how to do that. Maybe he could ask Hermione if she, or any of her friends, had a deck and duel them. It was the best idea he could come up with.

He loved his cards, when he was alone on the swings (like right now), or alone in his room, he would sometimes talk to his cards… they never talked back, though. He was thankful that he got the rest of his homework done last night, because he probably wouldn't have any other time to do it. He would sometimes explain things to Hedwig and his cards, when he did his homework. He knew that they would never talk back, but at least he could talk to something about Hogwarts, even if it was just a bird and a bunch of cards.

Even though Harry was board, he was really excited... in three weeks, he would go back to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to see his friends again! He leaned against a tree, about to fall asleep, when he saw Dumbledore.

Harry jumped up and walked over to him, "Hello Dumbledore."

"Hello, Harry. You said in your note that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes sir." Harry then told Dumbledore about what the kid said in his dream, he did try and tell him about the first part, but he found that he couldn't explain it very well.

Dumbledore decided that he would go and try to find these young men, and "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, sir."

**In Japan**

After Yugi had finally woken up, Yami told him about the dream, and Yugi decided that they should tell the others. **[AN: I will use Bakura as the Yami, and Ryou as the Hikari. Plus, none of the Yamis have their own body.]** Yami had agreed, but only if he could have the body and Yugi would be in spirit form. Yugi agreed to it, just so they could go over there… there was no telling what Yami would do if Bakura and Malik were in control also.

So, Yami, Ryou, and Marik were sitting on chairs at Marik's house; while Yugi, Bakura, and Malik were standing by their other half in spirit form. They were discussing what they thought the dream could mean, or if they thought it had any meaning at all. They were discussing it all the way until Ryou asked if they wanted pizza, they said yes, so Ryou went out and got some.

While they were eating the pizza, the talk switched to Duel Monsters, and the fact that Kaiba hadn't had a tournament for a while. "You know, you want to guess when Kaiba's going to put out information for another tournament?" Yugi asked. Ryou answered him, "Probably when we least expect it, like usual." "Yeah, good point." They ended up talking about their decks/cards, like usual.

Later on while they were talking, there came a knock at the door. All six people looked at each other, Bakura and Malik disappeared into their respective items, while Yugi and Yami switched places, and Yami disappeared into the puzzle. Ryou then went opened the door, Yugi and Marik were right behind him. Outside the door, stood an old man, in what looked sort of like nice business clothes, but they didn't really fit him. "Hello, is this the house of one Marik Ishtar?"

Marik stepped forward, "Yeah, I'm Marik Ishtar, what do you want?"

"Well, a young man that I know had a dream that I was too come here and get you."

"And who would this young man be?"

Dumbledore held out a picture, "Harry Potter."

"Aibou, does that look like one of the pictures that Grandpa has on his dresser?" **[AN: Aibou means 'partner' in Japanese.]**

"You know what, Yami, it does. I'll be right back, guys." Yugi rushed across the street to their house, which is right by the shop, he went into Grandpa's room, and looked at his dresser. He looks at the pictures, and finds one of the kid that the old man has. Yugi grabs it off of his grandpa's dresser, and rushes downstairs to go back to Marik's place, but his grandpa stops him.

"Yugi, what are you doing with a picture from my dresser, I thought I told you that those are mine, and to not touch them?"

"You did tell me that. I just have to let the others (Grandpa knows that he's talking about the other Hikaris and Yamis) see this picture, someone might have seen him. Who is he anyway, Grandpa?"

"His name is Harry Potter, he's your cousin. He's two years younger than you, 13. His mother and your mother are sisters."

"Okay, thanks Jiichan. **[AN: Jiichan is 'grandpa' in Japanese.]** Can I take this picture and show the others?"

"Of course, Yugi."

Yugi rushes out of the house and down the street, to Marik's. While Yugi was gone, Marik had invited the man in, and they had introduced themselves. Dumbledore was confused about why there were three sets of 'twins', or at least two people who looked a lot alike. Yami had told him that they would explain when Yugi got back. Yugi came back, huffing and puffing, from running to the house and back as fast as he could. He shoved the picture into Yami's hands, and collapsed into a chair.

"Grandpa said that his mom and my mom are sisters. He's two years younger than me- 13- and he's my cousin."

"Well that explains why he looked so familiar."

"Aa, it does." **[AN: Aa means 'yes' in Japanese.]**

The Dumbledore looked at this exchange quite confused, he had thought that the look-a-likes were twins, or at least siblings, but if what they just said was true, they weren't. They explained some of their history to Dumbledore. He figured that they could teach at Hogwarts, and look out for Harry, seeing as he was family to at least one of the group. They talked to their families, and everyone agreed that they could go. They agreed, but they would just go as three people: Yugi Muto, Ryou Bakura, and Marik Ishtar.

The next day, they packed their bags, and waited at Marik's for Dumbledore to come back and take them to Diagon Alley.

**Well, here's the next chapter. I had wanted to get it up earlier, but my computer wasn't cooperating with me. Hope you like it. Reviews make me want to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3: 2 trios

**I'm terribly sorry! So here is the next chapter. Harry and others come in now! Just so you know, all the Yu-gi-oh guys know how to speak Arabic, Japanese, and English. The Yamis know how to speak Ancient Egyptian and are in the process of teaching it to the Hikaris. Dumbledore can also speak Japanese, but usually speaks English.**

Hikari to Yami

~Yami to Hikari~

_Talking in different language, mostly either Arabic, Japanese, or Ancient Egyptian_

**Yugi's POV:**

So, here we are, all sitting in Marik's living room waiting for the old man to come back. He told us that we were going to go to a place called Diagon Alley. Apparently it's where wizards buy all their school supplies. He also told us that we get to meet Harry Potter today. I can't believe that I'm going to meet a family member that I knew nothing about until yesterday.

**Dumbledore's POV:**

I'm in my office getting ready to pick up the new teachers and Harry.

Severus steps in "Albus, I was wondering if you're ever going to tell us who the new DADA teacher is going to be this year?"

"Oh, sorry, I haven't told you yet? Well, I have to go do something, so you can tell the other teachers that it will be Remus Lupin. He will be coming with the students on the train."

Severus's face is a look of pure shock, but I just step past him, and go on my way.

Since I have learned that Harry had blown up his aunt, I also learned that the Weasleys will be in Diagon Alley, and they will help Harry get his things. So, I decide to go get the boys, and take them to Diagon Alley so they can meet Harry and his friends. I go to Hogsmede, and apparate right in front of Marik Ishtar's house.

I put my hand up to the door, to knock, and I hear noises from inside. So, I stand next to the door, and listen.

"_Bakura, I already told you, I don't know anything about it!"_

"_Like Ra you do! You hid them, didn't you? You hid my knives!"_

"_He didn't do anything Bakura."_

"_How would you know?"_ He said_ "He could have taken over the body during the night and taken them from me so I wouldn't have them at this school that we're going to?"_

_~Well, at least we got him to stop shouting~_

_Yeah, good point Yami_

"_Bakura, give it a rest already will ya? I'll bet my item that Yami didn't steal them. You know that Yami wouldn't want you defenseless wherever we're going. Have you checked with Ryou? He probably just packed them last night while you were asleep and hasn't gotten a chance to tell you yet."_

Did they just say that the kid has knives? And they might be packed?! Who would let a kid like this have one, and how does he know how to use it? I heard someone stomping up the stairs, and I decide that I can't take it anymore. I knock.

The door is opened by Marik. Behind him, I see Malik, Yugi, and Yami. I don't see the others, but I can guess where the two of them are.

"Is everything all right? I thought I heard yelling."

"Yeah everything's all right. You heard our conversation, though, didn't you."

I couldn't say no to them. "Yes, I did, and I could understand it, too. I have one question, though."

"Shoot."

"Why does he have knives, is that legal?"

**Yugi's POV:**

Ryou comes down the stairs at that moment, and addresses us. "Sorry about Bakura. You were right, Marik, I did pack them. I couldn't sleep last night, so I packed. I guess I forgot to tell him, though."

"That's all right, Ryou. Just next time, pack his lock-pick set, too. That way, he can't get into our room and wake us up early." ~Or try to kill me.~

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

At Yami's statement about the lock-pick set, I say Dumbledore's eyebrows go up. I know for a fact that normal people don't carry knife sets, and lock-pick sets with them everywhere; only Bakura.

Ryou chuckled, "Alright Yami, I'll have to remember."

I turn to Dumbledore, "Oh, sorry, we didn't answer your question. It might not be legal, but it's a darn good thing he's got them. He saved our lives quite a few times from having them. I'm not sure what we would do without him, sometimes."

~You're not sure what we'd do without him!? What are you talking about? We'd be perfectly fine without the Thief King!~

Whatever you say, Yami

Ryou turns to go back upstairs and calm down Bakura, but he doesn't need to because Bakura decided to bring down all the suitcases and things that we'll need. Sometimes he's not that bad.

Dumbledore takes out what he calls a portkey, apparently it will take us outside some pub. He suggests that he shrinks our bags for us, so they'll be easier to carry. I shake my head.

"You guys want to do it, or should we let our Yamis do it?"

"Bakura says that it would be better for them to do it, since it won't waste as much energy that way."

"Alright." So we let our Yamis in control, and they send our bags to a certain part of the Shadow Realm. We'll be able to get to them easily if we need anything, and when we get to the school.

As I move to grab the portkey, I hear Yami complaining in my head.

~You know, we could easily get you to this place by shadow traveling.~

I'm sure you could Yami, but this man might not be comfortable with that, so we'll use his way.

We gather around the portkey, and on the count of three, we all touch it. I can't really explain the feeling of traveling by portkey, but it was sure nothing like shadow traveling. We land in a shadowy alley. Bakura would feel right at home. We step out of the shadows and see a pub, the Leaky Caldron. Dumbledore motions us forward, so we follow him.

We walk into the pub and follow Dumbledore to the back. He taps some bricks, and a wall opens up. There is a street that he calls Diagon Alley, we go into a lot of shops before we head back to have lunch.

Throughout the day he told us that because of our magic being so old, he wants us to teach History of Magic. We talked amongst ourselves and decided that we would do it. We told him right before we walked into the Leaky Caldron for lunch.

**Harry's POV:**

I can't believe I just did that! I mean, I know that she was saying things about my family, but I just can't believe that I got so mad as to blow up Aunt Marge. Well, at least I'm away from my 'family' the rest of the summer. So, I took the night bus to the Leaky Caldron, and when I step off, I see Minister Fudge. I was sure that he would arrest me for doing underage magic, but he doesn't. He just tells me to stay at the Leaky Caldron and Diagon Alley until school time. He also hands me a note. I get a room, put my stuff at the bottom of the bed, and go to sleep.

I wake up, get dressed, and go have breakfast. I come back to my room, and can't wait any longer, I open the letter.

Dear Harry,

I got to the house that you told me to go to, and it turns out that they know about magic. It's a little different than ours, though. When the Weasleys come to shop, make sure you go with them. One of the people knows you, so we will meet up with you and the Weasleys.

Dumbledore

So, I wait for a couple days, and then one morning I hear a racket downstairs. I stop half way down the last set of stairs to see Ron and Hermione arguing, it was quite hard to keep from shaking my head and sighing at them. Mrs. Weasley is the first one to spot me, and also the first one to give me a hug. We go into the pub area and have breakfast. We go and get most everything that we need (only books and an animal for Hermione left) and head back to the Leaky Caldron for lunch. As I'm putting my things in my trunk, I see the letter from Dumbledore. I can't wait to meet these people, I wonder who they are.

After putting all my things away, I head back downstairs to eat lunch with the Weasleys and Hermione. Right before we leave Professor Dumbledore walks up to us with three teens walking behind him. They can't be any older than Percy! The smallest one looks at me and smiles. He turns to the others and whispers something, they smile.

"Why, hello Albus. I didn't expect you to be here this early."

"Well Molly, I have to make sure that these fine young men get everything they need."

They talk a little longer, Ron whispers to Hermione me, "Who do you think they are?"

"I'm not sure Ron."

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is it Harry?"

"I know who these people are!"

"Who, mate?"

"Hermione, you might recognize them when I say their names. The shortest one is Yugi Muto, the tan one is Marik Ishtar, and the other one is Ryou Bakura."

"Three of the top four duelists!"

"Umm, what are you guys talking about?"

"We'll explain later Ron."

Dumbledore walks over to us and says, "I understand that all you need to get are books and a pet for Miss Granger. All these young men need to get are books and pets, also. Why don't you show them around? I have things to do at Hogwarts, if you're willing to let these people show you around."

Yugi smiles at Dumbledore, "We're fine if you have something to do."

Dumbledore nods and then floos out.

As we're walking to Flourish and Blotts, Hermione (always talkative) asks the boys what year they're going to be in.

"We're actually not going to be in any year." Marik explains, "We're going to teach History of Magic."

"Really? Why isn't Binns teaching?"

"Well, Dumbledore said that someone told the ghost that he was dead, and he was so devastated that he didn't want to teach anymore; or at least it went something like that."

Yugi picked up, "If you're wondering why you have no book on your list is because we just recently learned this, and we haven't gotten one yet. That's actually why we need to go to Flourish and Blotts."

He then turns to the others and says something in a different language; Ryou smiles and Marik smirks. His smirk could rival Snape's!

"Is that Japanese? I've always wanted to learn it." (Hermione)

"Yes, and it takes a while, but I guess we could teach you."

"What did you say?" (Ron)

"Oh, I was just commenting about something that my biggest rival would say."

"Oh."

We get to Flourish and Blotts, and separate. All of us looking for our books, and them looking for a good book to use for their class. We come back together after a while. Marik has a bag, but other than that, they don't have anything. They explain that they had the owner send the books to Hogwarts, for the students to use; and no, we can't see the book until class, just like everyone else.

We then go into the pet shop. Hermione gets a cat and names it Crookshanks. Ryou gets a kitten and names it Slifer, and Yugi gets an owl, and names it Ra. Hermione points out to me that they named their pets after the God cards. I just shrug. We get back to the Leaky Caldron, and the three of them get a room. Mrs. Weasley lets Ron and Hermione stay with me until school starts. That night, Ryou, Yugi, and Marik come into our room and say that they have something to tell us.

**Yugi's POV:**

I start out by explaining that I am related to Harry; and how we're related. They we explain to them our life. The Yamis come out and help us tell the story, too. The three of them aren't that surprised, but then again, they are wizards! Harry tells us his story, with the others occasionally jumping in.

Yami turns to me and says that they might have something to do with the dream; so we tell them about it. Harry then explains his recent dream, what made Dumbledore get us. They were kind of the same dream; it's a little weird, even for us.

We keep talking for a while before we all go to bed. For the next couple days, we walk around Diagon Alley, and just sit in our rooms and talk. Sometimes it's us, sometimes it our Yamis, or a combination.

A couple of weeks later during breakfast, Harry tells us that we have to get our things ready and go to the train. So we do just that. At the train station, Ron tells us how to get on the platform, we're a little skeptical, but after he and Hermione go through, we do to; Harry brings us the rear.

We go to the end of the train and get a compartment. We find another man in there, but we figure it's okay. So we all cram in.

**Well, there's another chapter. Whoo! My longest one yet. You know the drill, review please!**


End file.
